sanicmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Bass
“I have entered this fictional eating establishment designated "The Krusty Krab" a primary setting and a place of great paramountcy to the plot of the American mutlimedia franchise designated "Spongebob Squarepants" created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg for the international television network Nickelodeon owned by Viacom through its mass media networks to inform you, henceworth known as the cashier as i do not currently possess the knowledge of your given name or if you have licitly transmuted your designation to another name that I would withal not possess the cognizance of. That I, henceforth known as customer would at present desire to place an order for a "Double Triple", Denoting a sandwich with six meat patties, "Bossy", denoting that i specify that all patties are composed of meat from the submarine equivalent of domesticated ungulates, Deluxe, denoting that I desire what is commonly understood as everything in this eating establishment consisting of the submarine equivalents of lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, onions, mustard and pickles, this request is redundant as a normal sandwich served at this eating establishment designated a "Krabby Patty" the signature repast of this eating establishment includes these ingredients in a typical unmodified order, on a raft, denoting that in lieu of typical sliced bread rolls known as buns that i request that they be superseded with sliced of toasted wheat bread, four by four, meaning that i wish for the number of patties to be incremented in the following manner: 2 times 2 times 4 equaling 24 patties and aforetime noted composed of meat from the submarine equivalent of domesticated ungulates also this of integrating 4 extra slices of processed cheese, animal-style, meaning that i desire extra condiments and a sauce categorical to this establishment designated as special sauce and grilled onions to be integrated to my order also this request servers the dual meaning of grilling the patties while they are immersed in mustard, extra shingles, meaning that i request additional slices of toast, with a shimmy and a squeeze, meaning that i desire the toast to have butter, mayonnaise, and the aforementioned special sauce to be added to the slices of toast, light axle grease, meaning that i request adscititious butter to be added to this sandwich, make it cry, meaning that i desire the further additament of onions, burn it, meaning that i request that this sandwich is to be grilled and let it swim, likely a submarine equivalent of a "To Go" order meaning that the repast is to be packaged in such a way to facilitate the abstraction from this eating establishment and that the transfer to my location that is suitable for my consumption of this order. “ Bubble Bass, making an order at the Krusty Krab Bubble Bass is a fat fish who likes making very long, confusing, and verbose orders at restaurants. He also hates Spongebob for some reason. When Bubble Bass appears in the story, sanic06man throws him out of the way as he demands baconators. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters